Talk:IDate Sam
Okay, judging by the pics (Carly with mask and Sam and Freddie in formal wear) Here's what I think is going to happen in this episode. First: It's going to be a 1-hour long episode special. Plot: It starts RIGHT where iOMG left off... here's what I think they'll say: Sam: ... Freddie: ... Sam: It's cool? Freddie: What? Sam: You said "It's cool". Freddie: ...So? Sam: Is that all you have to say? Freddie: Wh... what do you want me to say Sam, "Sam, what the heck, why did you kiss me"? Sam: Well... I was kinda of expecting that... Freddie: Well... I'm sorry...? Sam: Why didn't you say that? LONG PAUSE, FREDDIE AND SAM STARE AT EACH OTHER Freddie: I... I don't know. CARLY IS STILL SPYING ON THEM, WHEN SHE HAS A SUDDEN ASTHMA ATTACK (sad music; fades to commercial) (AT THE HOSPITAL) Sam: (crying softly because she doesn't want Freddie to see) Freddie: Sam, are... are you crying? Sam: (stops crying) No... (sniffs) Freddie: It's okay...she's gonna be fine. Sam: ... Freddie: (staring at Sam) You know... I've never really seen you cry before. Sam: Well... I guess you thought I was a different person huh? Freddie: (still staring at Sam) I guess I did... Sam: (turns her head and stares at Freddie) Freddie: ... Sam: ... Freddie: Let's sit down Sam. Sam: (sarcastic) Sure. FREDDIE AND SAM SIT BESIDE EACH OTHER Sam: (starts to cry again) I'm just... so scared... Freddie: I am too, but... I try to think positive. Sam: Yeah, look where that's gotten you in life. Freddie: (rolls his eyes) Sam: I'm sorry Freddie, but... I don't think I can think positive right now... Freddie: (looks at Sam's free hand then her face then gently takes her hand) Sam: (looks at her and Freddie's hand, then Freddie's face) Freddie: ... (Sam leans in for a kiss but Freddie pulls away slowly. She turns her head straight on but Freddie slowly kisses her cheek and quickly pulls away) SAM STARES AT FREDDIE, SMILES A LITTLE, THEN PUTS HER HEAD ON FREDDIE'S SHOULDER, FREDDIE DOESN'T REALLY MIND AND PUTS HIS HEAD ON HER HEAD (soft music; fades to commercial) (CARLY'S ROOM, CARLY IS IN HER BED SLEEPING) Sam: How is she doing? Spencer: She's gotten better but she's still pretty lazy. Freddie: Well at least she's feeling better. Spencer and Sam: Yeah. Spencer: Uh oh Sam: Uh oh what? Spencer: I have to pee really bad. Freddie: Well then go! Spencer: Alright! (runs out of the room) Sam: ... Freddie: ...Do you think she can talk? Sam: I guess we'll have to find out... Freddie: Sam are yo- no don't- Sam: Carly? Are you awake? Carly: (stays quiet for 8 seconds) ...mm Freddie and Sam: Carly?! Carly: ...mm (opens her eyes sleepily and looks at Freddie and Sam. Sam: Hey kiddo! Freddie: How are ya? Carly: (stays silent but looks like she wants to talk) Freddie: ...I don't think she can talk with that mask on... and don't you dare take it off Sam! Sam: (quickly) I'm not! Carly: (smiles) Freddie: You look ALOT better than you did in the hospital. Sam: Yeah, we were worried SICK about you! Carly: (frowns) Freddie: It's not her fault Sam. Sam: ...I know... Spencer (downstairs yelling) HEY FREDWARD! Freddie: YEAH? Spencer: YOU'RE MOMMY IS HERE!! Freddie (to Sam and Carly) Yippee... (to Spencer) COMIN'! END OF PART 1 (30 mins) So that's what I think will happen, so PLEASE tell me what you guys think okay? Thanks!